company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Motion Picture Association of America (Trailers)
1967-1968 Bumper: On various backgrounds (which vary depending on the trailer), we see the words "Suggested for Mature Audiences". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It was seen on trailers of movies from 1967-1968, such as Rosemary's Baby. 1976-1980 Bumper: On a blue background, we see the words "THIS SPECIAL PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR ALL AUDIENCES BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA". Trivia: Sometimes, at the end of trailers from 1976-1980, there is the rating screen from 1974-1982. Variants: *There is a red background in which the text says "THIS PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR RESTRICTED AUDIENCES ONLY BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA". Sometimes, the blue background may be used. *The blue background color may be loosing color or in a shade of a different one. *The font may be a little spaced out or narrow depending on the trailer. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None usually, but on the trailer for National Lampoon's Animal House, the beginning of the trailer theme can be heard. This particular version appears on its 2011 Blu-ray. Availability: Rare. It was seen on trailers of movies from 1976-1980. 1980-2009 Bumper: On a green background, we see the following: THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR ALL AUDIENCES BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA In a white square, either one of their ratings will be seen, along with the MPAA logo: *General Audiences: G *Parental Guidance: PG *Parents Strongly Cautioned: PG-13 *Restricted: R *No One 17 and Under Admitted: NC-17 Variants: *Some trailers (mainly for NC-17 films, but it also appears on some trailers for R-rated movies) used a red background, and the following text alteration: THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR RESTRICTED AUDIENCES ONLY BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA *Very few Internet trailers, such as the one for Burn After Reading, used a yellow background version, in which we see the black, altered text: THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED ONLY FOR AGE-APPROPRIATE INTERNET USERS BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC. *Some trailers do not feature an MPAA rating symbol at all. *The rating box/initials/symbols and text sometimes have a drop shadow. *Sometime in the 2000's the text "For information on film ratings, go to www.filmratings.com" appeared below. In later years, the www.filmratings.com and www.mpaa.org links appeared and the text read "THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC." *On a trailer for Commando, the background is blue. *On a trailer for Pink Floyd's The Wall, the rating card fades in, is on-screen for two seconds, and then cuts out. *On some trailers, mainly for Paramount, the text is thinner. *A squeezed version was found before a trailer for 4 Friends on the 2001 demo VHS of The Anniversary Party. *On a trailer for Ed Wood, the bumper is in black and white. FX/SFX: None, unless you count the film scratches. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on trailers for films (many of which are available on their Blu-rays, DVDs and VHS tapes). Starting in 2002, DVDs started using trailers for upcoming films at the beginning, and the ones coded Region 1 have this band. Don't expect this internationally, as international releases of MPAA-rated films go straight to the trailer, although oddly enough, on the Internet, they are just as common as the ones that DO have this card! 2009-2013 Bumper: Same as before, except the words "APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES" replace "ALL AUDIENCES", and the rating box/initials/symbols and text have a drop shadow. In a white square, either one of their ratings will be seen, along with the MPAA logo: *General Audiences: G *Parental Guidance: PG *Parents Strongly Cautioned: PG-13 *Restricted: R *No One 17 and Under Admitted: NC-17 Variants: *Some trailers do not feature an MPAA rating symbol at all. *There is a red background for some films, in which we see the altered text (mainly on NC-17 films, but it could also be on R-rated films): THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR RESTRICTED AUDIENCES ONLY BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC. ("RESTRICTED" may be sometimes replaced with "MATURE".) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the beginning of Region 1 DVDs during this era and in theatres. See the previous band for information regarding international releases. April 15, 2013-present Bumper: On a green background, we see the words "THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES" ("TO ACCOMPANY THIS FEATURE" is optional) in a more current font than the previous trailer cards. *General Audiences: G *Parental Guidance: PG *Parents Strongly Cautioned: PG-13 *Restricted: R *No Children Under 17 Admitted: NC-17 Trivia: This debuted concurrently with the new rating symbols, on April 15, 2013. Variants: *Some trailers do not feature an MPAA rating symbol at all. *The rating box/initial/symbols and text sometimes have a drop shadow. *On trailers shown before theatrical movies in a three-dimensional format (such as films in Real-D 3D), the text "APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES" or "ACCOMPANY THIS FEATURE" slowly and subtly bulges out at the viewer. *There is a red background for some films, in which we see the altered text (mainly on NC-17 films, but it could also be on R-rated films): THE FOLLOWING RESTRICTED PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA, INC. FX/SFX: None, except for the 3D variant's text bulging out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current. Can be seen on trailers for current theatrical releases on Blu-ray, DVD, on YouTube, and in theatres. See the third and fourth bands for information regarding international releases. Category:Rating Bumpers